sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Tsukino/Sailor Scout
|attacks = |transformations = }} , also known as Super Sailor Moon, is the secret identity of Serena Tsukino. The de-facto leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon wields the greatest strength among the nine. Sailor Moon is unique in the sense that she has no control over a specific planetary or earth-bound element, but is instead representative of goodness and purity. ''Sailor Moon'' Powers As Sailor Moon Serena wields no remarkable powers outside her Tiara. On her own, the Moon Tiara was Sailor Moon's greatest weapon against Negamonsters, who were subjects of the Negaverse and not humans transformed into monsters. In the beginning, Serena had no real control of her abilities and underwent no specific training to harness or focus her abilities in the same sense as Sailor Venus, the earliest Sailor Scout reawakened by her guardian cat, Artemis. Out of the five Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon was the weakest, physically. Abilities During the hunt for the Rainbow Crystals, Sailor Moon learned to use the Crescent Moon Wand to heal the human hosts of the reincarnated Seven Shadows, former elite warriors of the Negaverse. Sailor Moon's ability to heal humans transformed by the Negaverse was crucial to the Sailor Scouts and their fight to diminish the strength of the Negaverse. Following the rediscovering that she was Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, Serena learned to use the Imperium Silver Crystal to purify her enemies. The Crescent Moon Wand's abilities were amplified tenfold now that she had control over the Silver Crystal. When facing a brainwashed Darien Shields, under the thrall of the Negaforce's strongest spell, the Silver Crystal was able to purify him, albeit at the apparent expense of his life. Against Queen Beryl, the Silver Crystal, amplified by the powers of the fallen Sailor Scouts (Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter), was able to destroy Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Following the battle against Queen Beryl, it is suggested the Silver Crystal's power erased the memories of the Sailor Scouts and Darien so that they were strangers once again. Finishing Moves * [[Moon Tiara Magic|'Moon Tiara Magic']] Sailor Moon throws her tiara to destroy the enemies, turning them into "moondust". It is mostly used on Negamonsters. *'Moon Healing Activation' - Sailor Moon uses the Crescent Moon Wand to heal anyone transformed into a monster or evil. It permanently destroys the monster they are turned into, preventing the healed victim from being transformed into that monster again. *'Cosmic Moon Power' - This attack is powered by the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand. It can weaken the enemies or kill them. This was used to defeat Zoycite and kill Malachite (the latter was killed when she reflected his attack back at him), and Queen Beryl. ''Sailor Moon R'' Powers When Sailor Moon's memories were restored, she experienced sporadic loss of her abilities. Against the Cardians created by Alan and Ann, Sailor Moon's Moon Tiara was unable to harm or stand against them. When her energy was completely drained from her by Racy, she was given access to a greater source of power with the Crystal Star Locket and Moon Scepter by her mother, Queen Serenity. With significantly stronger powers, Sailor Moon was able to destroy the Cardians and Negamoon Droids in battle. Abilities With awareness of her past life, Sailor Moon could wield the power of the Silver Crystal at her own desecration, albeit with the knowledge that she wasn't strong enough to withstand the taxing energy requirements that left her completely drained or near death. So long as humanoid or human beings who've been turned to the negative powers wanted to be purified or convinced to join the side of good, Sailor Moon could purify them using her locket. Sailor Moon's physical prowess also improved by a marked margin. Finishing Moves Unlike her previous abilities, Sailor Moon only has one primary attack to use against her enemies, the Cardians and the Droids. Her alternate ability, purification and healing, is brought to the forefront of Sailor Moon R. *'Moon Scepter Elimination' - Sailor Moon uses the Moon Scepter to attack and disintegrate her enemies, or reduce them into dust. This is mostly used on Cardians and Droids, but was also used to defeat both Rubeus and Emerald. *'Moon Crystal Healing Activation' - Sailor Moon can purify enemies who've consented to choosing the side of good using the Imperium Silver Crystal. Moon Crystal Healing only works if the villain wants to change. ''Super Sailor Moon S'' |-| Sailor Moon = |-|Super Sailor Moon (Chalice) = Powers Sailor Moon experienced a second sporadic power loss when fighting the Daimons Mikusi and Nekonnell, monsters created by the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Serena's powers were restored on the brink of near-death against Nekonnell when Darien and Serena are transported to a representation of their past lives as Princess Serena and Prince Darien. The power of their love restored her powers, creating the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and the restoration of her locket (now the Cosmic Heart Locket), which she used to destroy Nekonnell. Abilities Despite the reestablishment of her powers, Sailor Moon's abilities were, on some level, unstable. The Bureau of Bad Behavior created enemies strong enough to best the Sailor Scouts by stealing Pure Hearts from the likes of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, who contained the power three of the strongest Pure Hearts. When she used the Purity Chalice, Sailor Moon could temporarily become Super Sailor Moon. However, the Chalice would drain her energy after an extended period of time. The longer she used it, the greater the strain on her energy. When the Chalice was destroyed by Mistress 9, Sailor Moon was unable to save Sailor Saturn from her self-imposed destruction in the name of killing Pharaoh 90, her emotional distressed triggered a dormant ability to use her own Pure Heart. In conjunction with the abilities of the other Sailor Scouts, who lent their powers to Sailor Moon when they sensed her distress, Sailor Moon was able to transform into Super Sailor Moon and break Pharaoh 90's energy barrier. She presumably destroyed Pharaoh 90 and saved the soul of Sailor Saturn, who was reborn as a infant Hotaru Tomoe. During her fight with Sailors Neptune and Uranus, Sailor Moon was able to manipulate her powers to the point where she paralyzed Neptune and presumably sped up the attack speed of Uranus where she was unable to stop herself from colliding with Neptune, who was harmed by said attack. Sailor Moon's mastery of her abilities and confidence in her role as the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, solidified her status as a able fighter and earned the loyalty of the Outer Scouts. Finishing Moves *'Moon Spiral Heart Attack' - This attack uses the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter to destroy the enemy. This is mostly used on Daimons, killing them and turning them back into the item they were created from. *'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache' - This is upgraded from Moon Spiral Heart Attack, which can only be used when Sailor Moon is in her Super Sailor Moon form. ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' Powers Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon share a portion of their power under the guardianship of Pegasus, a mythical creature said to guard the dreams of everyone on Earth. When she and Mini Moon were unable to defeat the Dark Moon Circus enemies, the Remless, Pegasus appeared to them and gifted them with the Crystal Chime and Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. Neither could use their abilities unless Rini summoned the help of Pegasus with the prayer, Crystal Twinkle Bell. Sailor Moon's attack, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, is arguably her strongest offensive move and kills Remless, trapping them within the mirror glass reflection that shatters. Abilities Sailor Moon's abilities worked closely in tandem with Sailor Mini Moon's, whose abilities were tied to Pegasus, with whom her relationship she kept secret until the uniqueness of her dream mirror was discovered by the Dark Moon Circus and taken. In addition, Sailor Moon's ability to control her powers as Princess Serena/Serenity had grown to the point wherein she could command the transformation at will. Her ability was amplified by Pegasus when she rescued Sailor Mini Moon from the fall off of the Dark Moon Circus's floating tent. Finishing Moves *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' - This attack uses the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. Super Sailor Moon uses this attack after Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus, and destroys the enemy. This is mostly used on Remless. In Black Dream Hole, Serena and Rini use individual Rainbow Moon Wands in a spiral energy attack that destroys Badiyanu. Category:Inner Sailor Scouts Category:Sailor Scouts